Zombie
Zombies are weak and easy to kill and are encountered on any level you're on. In fact, it takes 3 shots for a Melon-pult to destroy one of them. Having no special defensive equipment and travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in every level, except a few I, Zombie levels and the mini-game Zombiquarium. They are the first Zombies you encounter in any Plants vs. Zombies version and they are one of the basic zombies in I, Zombie. They are also the second weakest zombie you will encounter, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. It takes 4 steps for it to reach from one section of the lawn to the next section of the lawn. As each level progresses, zombies will gain better armor and will gain special abilities, making them much harder to eliminate. It is the first Zombie you will encounter in Adventure Mode, and will warn you when they're coming, also the official start of a level, saying "the zombies......are coming....brains...", and will growl, signaling the level has started. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 5 normal damage shots (left arm falls off) before dying (head falls off) upon absorption of 10 normal damage shots. They move at a slow speed and have no armor. They are the most common type of zombie in the game. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. Strategy In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, regular zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 25 seconds, or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers, as measured during a day-time level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine 3 spaces away from the Zombie, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's shop, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For Night levels, the player can use Mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in pool levels. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your Plants and Brains (I, Zombie), where it is then game over. Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Gallery File:Zombie1.jpg|A Zombie, close up. File:Zombatar Normal Zombie.PNG|A Normal Zombie made in Zombatar File:Zombioes.jpg|Zombie official artwork File:Incinerated_Zombie.gif|The zombie's burning animation. (Click for animation) File:Zombie_head.jpg|This is the Zombie Mask item. Zombietshirt.png|Zombie T-shirt item from Xbox marketplace Zomb.jpg|Zombie plush noarmzombie.png|A Zombie that lost it's arm Friends.kinda.jpg Trivia *At the start of the level, you can hear this zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming........brainns....", and growl. This means that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. *Occasionally, when a Zombie dies and its head falls off, it will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. *Zombies appear in every single level except for the ZomBotany/ZomBotany 2 Mini-games. *A Plants vs. Zombies Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. **Zombie shoes are available for the same price, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal Zombie wears. **A Zombie T-Shirt is available for 80 Points. It is white, and has a Normal Zombie head on it. *The Zombie has two idle animations, it may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *A zombie figurine was included with physical copies of the Game of the Year edition. *In the Online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by a explosive, it regrows its head before burning. **But when a Zombie in the normal version is burned without his head, it will fall off unburned while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *Almost every level starts with a normal Zombie. The only levels that don't are the Mini-games Zombotany, Zombotany 2, Pogo Party, Zombiquarium and Bobsled Bonanza. *If you look closely at the left foot of the zombie closest to the plants on the loading screen, he will appear to be wearing a black sock. *There is a glitch in the DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing his head until he takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *Zombie translated to Japanese is "ゾンビ" (Zonbi). *In Bejewled Blitz, a Zombie is shown with the lowest score, 1,000, and also the lowest rank. *The eye of the zombie in the loading screen art work is bigger than the in-game ones. *Most zombies seem to be pigeon-toed; their feet point inwards. Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with small form Category:Zombies in badges Category:I, Zombie Category:Zombies with Almanac Entries Category:Low Strength Zombies Category:Zombies under 100 sun